Aimi!
by Aimneechan
Summary: It's sad ending something. But with every ending there is a new beginning! Please review!
1. I'm Insane!

(Gaara's POV)

"Dad, I'm gonna go to bed now. That ok?" Satsune asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, night," I replied, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Night…" Satsune said lazily, and walked down the hallway. I sat down at the kitchen table, avoiding the seat Aimi sat in, when she was still alive. It had been 14 years since Aimi passed. Satsune was 16. I put my head in my hands and sighed. When I lifted my head, I walked out the front door. Around the village. I needed a distraction, something to take my mind off of things. _Quiet village…why can't it be loud?_ I thought. I walked aimlessly for hours. Light filtered through the trees as dawn began to arrive. I walked into work (A/N- Eep! I had no idea what to call the building where he works! Eep!). When I got home, later that evening there was a note on the table from Satsune;

Dad-

I'm at Tomoyo's. By the way, dinner's in the fridge.

Be back soon!

-Satsune

I wasn't hungry, still feeling dizzy from last night. I set my hat down on the table. I was starting to feel really bad by then. So bad,I passed out.

"Oh My God!" Satsune screamed, "DAD?! Holy crap! Dad wake up! Oh shit!" I sat up. Satsune slapped me, I stood up. "Don't you freak me out again!"

"S-sorry…" I mumbled, "What time is it?" I asked. Satsune looked at her watch.

"10:00 pm." She replied. "I'm gonna go to bed…" Satsune still look concerned. "Be careful," she warned.

"I'll be fine," I replied. She walked through a door, and shut it. I sighed. I turned around, to walk out the door. What stood in front of me was possibly the most horrifying sight possible. It was…Aimi. "Aimi?!" I asked the transparent figure in front of me. She nodded. "What…are…you?" I couldn't help but ask. She walked forward, right through me. "A ghost?!" I asked. She shrugged. "Can you talk?!"

"What do you think?!" She hissed.

"Why are you here?!" I asked.

"To give you a bit of advice!" She screeched, as if it should have been obvious.

"Ok…want to si—" I started,

"Don't you dare ask me that! I'd fall right through! If I was human right now you'd be half dead! I should be human right now! I would be human right now!" She shouted.

"I know you should be! I know!" I shouted back,

"Dad! Is everything ok?" Satsune yelled.

"She can't see me…" Aimi sighed. Satsune walked through the door, she must have seen my expression because she made me sit down.

"You need to go see Aunt Sakura!" Satsune worried.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"Impossible," I heard Aimi whisper.

"In the morning!" Satsune said, before walking into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"You're impossible," Aimi muttered. _I'm going insane! Ghosts don't exist! _I thought, "I have a friend, Gaara,"

"Boo," Said a voice behind me. I slowly turned,

"Yashamaru?" I asked Aimi. She nodded sharply. "I'm going insane!" I said as I ran out of the house,"

"Don't mess up again, Gaara, I'm warning you!" Aimi called after me. _I'm going insane! I'm going insane!_ I screamed in my head. I ran all the way into Konoha, to the Uchiha house.

"Sakura!" I banged on the door, "Sakura!" I shouted. Sasuke appeared at the door. "I need Sakura!" I said.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled into the house. Sakura appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Yes?" She asked Sasuke.

"I've gone insane! I'm insane! Oh my god I've gone insane!" I told her. "I'm going insane!" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Because, ghosts don't exist! And I just saw one! I'm insane!" I said frantically.

"Gaara, did you see Aimi?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her, curious.


	2. Chi! San!

"I-I don't know!" I sobbed.

"You need to get some sleep," Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke's right, Gaara, you need some sleep," Sakura advised, "Is this the first time you've seen her?" she asked, I nodded. "Go home and go to sleep," She said sternly. I stood up and walked towards the road of Konoha. When I got home Satsune was standing at the door.

"Where were you?!" Satsune asked frantically. She told me to stay home and I didn't listen, she had every right to worry.

"Sorry……" I said.

"Do you have any clue of what time it is?" She asked, I shrugged, "2 am! 2 am! Are you insane?! Where were you?" Satsune questioned.

"Ok, look, it doesn't matter now, I'm going to work." I said, and walked out the door, again.

"If you die I won't care!" Satsune yelled after me. I waved.

(Satsune's Pov)

"T-t-Tomoyo! He's gonna hurt himself I just know it! Ugh!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Oh Relax! He'll be fine! You don't even know what happened!" Tomoyo sneered, not helping.

"Oh yes my friend, _I_ do not know, but _you_ do!" I replied, sneakily.

"I do?!" Tomoyo asked.

"Conversation over!" I said as I hung up.

I walked into Konoha, straight to Tomoyo's house. I didn't have to knock, they knew me well enough. "Hey…" I said to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hi Satsune," Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo's out back, training." Sakura pointed to the back door.

"Without me?" I mumbled. "Tomoyo Uchiha!!!!! You're training without me! We have a serious problem!" I snarled.

"Were my parents…Y'know, arguing? When you came in," She was holding 2 shuriken; her onyx eyes were darker than usual.

"To be honest, I heard yelling when I approached the house. Why?" I blinked twice.

"Something about my uncle, who I don't even know. Itachi or something…dad wants to kill him, but mom doesn't want him to…I don't know," Tomoyo muttered.

"Itachi, of the Akatsuki," I suddenly said, regretting every word that came out of my mouth.

"You know him?!" Tomoyo asked, curiously.

"Just his name and what he does and where he lives…" I replied, weakly.

"I wanna kill him," Tomoyo says as the shuriken points dug into her hand, causing blood to fall to the earth. She looks down at her hand. Her onyx eyes turn to stone as she starts to cry. "I don't wanna be the daughter of the one he never killed. I just wanna kill him, so, my dad can smile with a purpose. So, I can finally be something."

"Then lets!" I said, shocking myself. The wind howled, bowing my red hair around my face. Tomoyo slowly reached her hand up and let her dark hair out of its ponytail. Her eyes were cast downward. She let go of the Shuriken she was holding, (now stained with blood), Tomoyo looked at her bloodied hand.

"ok. Lets. Together." She looked into my eyes, Tomoyo's usually kind onyx eyes were determined. I nodded.

"Sakura?! Where the hell are you going?!" Sasuke yelled. Tomoyo and I both sighed. I picked up a kunai knife and carved Itachi's name into the earth.

"What?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Its time Itachi was dragged through the mud," I smiled playfully. Tomoyo giggled.

We set off to find him 2 days later. This was no child's play. "Where is Akatsuki headquarters Tomy?" (A/N Tomy Tomoyo).

"Just south of here. God I'm scared!" Tomoyo said reluctantly.

"Here we are! Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lets go!" Tomoyo said as she walked through the tall grass surrounding the Akatsuki headquarters. Tomoyo knocked on the door, with the Akatsuki symbol on it.

"Yes?!" A voice called from inside.

"Uh, (whispering) what do I say Satsune?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Hi! I recognize that voice, you must be...Hatake Kakashi?" I asked, smirking. The door flung open, Tomoyo and I jumped into the trees.

"What?" A voice said. As planned we both threw kunai down to the ground. The woman looked up, curious (A/N- Konan).

"Itachi!" I shouted from the treetop.

"We need Itachi," Tomoyo said.

"Leader!" Konan shouted, "Some people need to see you!" Itachi slowly walked outside, as Konan walked inside. The wind rustled through the dense forest, causing Itachi's hair to be blown around his face. Tomoyo jumped down from the tree, and locked eyes with Itachi.

"Ah, Sasuke's daughter, are we now?" Itachi asked in a scarily calm voice.

"What of it?" I asked, jumping down from the treetop, right behind Tomoyo.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name, child," I clenched my fists tightly.

"It doesn't matter," Tomoyo broke her gaze with him, "We have a score to settle with you." Itachi's eyes seemed fiercer.

"Did your father send you? Is he to weak to take me down…on his own?" Itachi asked.

"We came of our own free will, thank you. We'd like a fight. We're strong enough," Tomoyo said calmly.

"I have no intention of killing you," Itachi smirked.

"Ah, but we have a strong intention of killing you, Uncle Itachi," She raised her left eyebrow.

"Your father wouldn't like that," he pointed out.

"I know…but today is the day you die!" Her eyes turned cold.

"You won't put a single scratch on me. You can try though, humor me, Niece Tomoyo."

"I will never be your niece, as long as you live, which isn't that long." Her eyes flickered red, with the Sharingan.

"So, you can use the Sharingan?" He questioned.

"That's not all she can do," I said, speaking up for the first time. "I'm helping her. My name is Satsune Sekamaru, of the sand." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"The sand? That freak, Gaara's, kid?" Itachi said, I nearly knocked him flat.

"My Dad is ten times better than what you'll ever be!" I shouted, birds flew, startled by my degree of loudness.

"Is he now?" Itachi asked.

"You die today, this is more than just baby play, this is personal!" I shouted again, Tomoyo nodded.

"I wouldn't mess with her…" Tomoyo said sternly.

"You want a fight, eh?" We nodded, "Make it good." We nodded again. I pulled out a Shuriken, and Tomoyo did the same. "Simple shuriken?" Tomoyo and I looked at each other.

"For Auntie Aimi!" Tomoyo shouted. I quickly turned the shuriken into water, and then to ice. We both threw them head on at Itachi. He put up his hand to stop them, but I turned them back into water. Quickly, after they had gotten past Itachi's hand, I turned them back into ice, Itachi quickly dodged. Tomoyo's hands moved. I recognized the hand signs, Fire Style. She moved her head to everywhere Itachi moved, but never got him.

"Chi," I whispered to her, as I pulled out shuriken and kunai. Tomoyo's hands moved behind her back, I threw the Kunai and Shruriken at Itachi to distract him. He didn't notice Tomoyo running to him, as he was to busy dodging knives. She pounded him in the stomach with a Chidori burst.

"Oof," Itachi said as he hit the wall. "You have speed child," he pointed out.

"San," Tomoyo whispered, we switched positions, her jumping up to the trees, making Itachi look for her, and I slowly pulled sand from the earth.


	3. I am, what I am

Suddenly, shuriken appeared in Itachi's hands, her threw one straight at me, with such speed it was hard to peel out, of my forehead. _And of course, I wear my headband on my arm._ I thought to myself. I was still pulling the sand out of the earth. With my hand motions, the sand wrapped around Itachi's legs. Four drops of my blood fell to the ground.

"With every second, the sand on your legs tightens, making it impossible for you to move." I giggled.

"I still have my Sharingan." Itachi said bluntly.

"Not if we can help it!" Tomoyo and I said, we'd rehearsed that line so many times. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Mangekyou?!" Itachi shouted, "That's impossible! Such a child," I stood smiling, while Tomoyo took care of his mind I took care of his physical strength. After they eventually came back, Itachi was shocked. He threw a kunai at Tomoyo, hitting her ribs at amazing force. I remembered my bleeding forehead; I looked at the puddle of blood surrounding my feet.

"Tomoyo!" I started to bend down and help her. Itachi threw another Kunai knife, it was a direct hit to my left eye.

"You children are surprisingly strong, my chakra is nearly finished. I do however have one more jutsu. Assai Kosshi no Jutsu!" (A/N- Crushed bones) Itachi said, before collapsing. Tomoyo's leg let out a loud crack, my arm doing the same. I fell to the ground.

"Tomoyo, we need to get back to the village…" I said softly, my eye and forehead bleeding madly.

"I know," She replied weakly. With my good arm, I pulled her to her feet. She slung her arm around my shoulder, so I could help her, in doing this, she also covered my bleeding eye. "One more thing." She hobbled over to a passed out Itachi and took off his headband. Tomoyo stuffed it in her pack. "For my dad…" I nodded.

We hobbled slowly through the forest, as we got to the entrance road into Konoha, from loss of blood, we both collapsed. "We did it…" Tomoyo said weakly. I had already passed out.

I don't know who saw us lying in the middle of the road, but they must have freaked out, seeing us in all the blood and all. Slowly I heard more and more people approach us, wondering if we were dead. Naruto was the first to approach us.

"Tomoyo? Satsune? You guys in there?" I opened my eyes, wincing at the pain. I looked over at Tomoyo, she was looking at me.

"Were fine, sensei," Tomoyo replied softly, "Where is my dad?"

"Your parents were called, they should be here soon. What happened to you guys?" Naruto-Sensei asked.

"Not without our family," I said, "We won't tell until they get here. Not for the world." I slowly closed my eyes.

"Satsune?!" Naruto-Sensei asked me.

"I'm here sensei, I'm not going anywhere," I slowly replied, "I just want my dad right now…"

"And that is all, just our family, and friends, and sensei's." Tomoyo finished, wincing at the slowly growing pain in her ribs. She coughed, some blood came out her mouth. I heard footsteps walk towards me. Someone leaned over me. I touched the cheek, not wanting to open my eyes.

"Dad…" I said. Sasuke and Sakura were already talking to Tomoyo. "Show them Tomoyo." She reached into her backpack, pulling out Itachi's headband I grabbed one end, her on the other. We held it in the light.

"Itachi…Itachi did this to you?!" Sasuke was infuriated.

"Yes, but what we did to Itachi, hurts even more." Tomoyo said, reaching for my hand. I grabbed her hand and held it in the air.

"Did you kill him?" Sakura asked slowly.

"We don't know, he was kinda lifeless, but I don't know if he's actually dead…you should've seen it." I said tiredly.

"Whats most important, is that you guys get to the hospital as soon as possible," The 5th Hokage stood over us.

"Yes…" My dad said, worriedly. It was the first time I'd heard him talk. Dad slowly picked me up, Sasuke to Tomoyo. They ran us to the Konoha hospital, Sakura and Naruto following closely behind. I moaned, as dad made me open my eye so he could see what happened. I moaned, because it hurt too much to cry.

---

**Aimi- I'm so sick of writing!**

**Satsune- Than stop…**

**Aimi- I CANT!**

**Satsune- Aimi is out at the moment, having an emotional breakdown. So, she does not own any of the Naruto characters, except for me and Tomoyo.**

**Naruto- BELIEVE IT!**

**Aimi- What are you guys doing in my room? WHAT IS GOING ON?! –Collective sigh--**


	4. Goodnight, mother

Gaara's POV

We sat in the crowded waiting room, waiting for the doctors and nurses to come in and tell us what was up. When someone finally did, Sasuke and I stood up immediately.

"Gaara, and Sasuke. Step outside please," The nurse said. "Your daughters are in very serious condition. Tomoyo Uchiha will not be able to walk, nor sit up for several weeks. She will also have to be on crutches for her entire life." Sasuke tensed. "Satsune Sekamaru is going to be blind in her left eye. Her right arm is crushed, meaning she won't be able to use it anymore, as Tomoyo with her leg." She bowed her head and ducked back inside. I stood there for a few seconds, wondering what had just happened.

"Blind?" I asked myself slowly.

"On crutches, entire life?" Sasuke stood motionless. "So…can we go see them?" He asked me,

"I guess…" I replied. We walked back in the hospital. "What room are Tomoyo Uchiha and Satsune Sekamaru in?"

"115, in intensive care," The receptionist replied. I nodded, walking towards the hallway with Sasuke. When we got to their room, they were bandaged everywhere. I looked at the two girls, so much of their lives ahead of them. Tomoyo would hardly ever walk and Satsune wouldn't see through one eye. So lifeless in the 2 hospital beds. I sat on the side of Satsune's bed, leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a cautious hug. Her face was still stained with blood. I felt a small tear fall onto her pale face. Tonight would be hard, for all of us. Her red hair was knotted and tangled. I looked at Sasuke and Tomoyo. Sasuke was crying softly. I looked at Tomoyo. She had several cuts and bruises. Their headbands, set down on the small night table. I hoped they would wake up soon.

Satsune's POV

I don't remember waking up. It was dark. I couldn't open my eyes. I wondered what time it was. Was Tomoyo awake yet? Was it safe to ask her?

"Satsune?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomy?" I replied.

"You're awake! It's so late though…" Tomoyo said groggily.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Um…one sec…its 3 am…" Tomoyo replied, "Can you believe what we did?!" She asked excitedly.

"No…How do you feel?" I asked worriedly.

"Um, besides the fact that if I move it hurts, and that my leg is killing me, I'd say I'm ok," I pictured her smiling.

"What happened to your ribs?" I asked her.

"I broke 3, and cracked 1. So, I can't move…what about you?" Tomoyo replied calmly.

"I'll be half blind, and I won't be able to use my right arm, unless some miracle happens…what about your leg?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Same, except I won't be able to walk unless I use crutches. I have a question…is it ok if I really don't wanna face my parents? I kinda wanna talk to Naruto-Sensei, before them…" Tomoyo asked me.

"Same…is that dumb?" I replied.

"I don't think so…but we are gonna have to face them, some time or another, whether it's before Naruto or after." Tomoyo replied.

"Ok, thanks. I'm gonna get some sleep, now." I said, yawning for effect. When I woke up the next time, I heard whispering. It sounded like dad, Naruto-sensei and Tomoyo's parents.

"Good morning," I said softly, not to scare them.

"Good morning, Satsune," They said in unison. I smirked.

"Is Tomoyo awake yet?" I asked curiously.

"No…how are you feeling?" Dad asked.

"Not too great, but I'm still feeling pretty good," I tried to shrug, but my arm hurt too much.

"Good? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We defeated a criminal! How do you think we feel?" All eyes swung to Tomoyo's bed. I could hear her voice, she sounded so happy. I giggled.

"Good, your awake, we have a question," Sakura stated.

"Shoot!" I smiled.

"What were you even thinking?! Itachi is extremely dangerous! You know that! What were you thinking?!" Sasuke asked, loudly. I knew he was looking at Tomoyo, because she knew, if she saw him, she was to run away.

"Dad! Relax, we knew what we were thinking," Tomoyo said, trying to keep calm.

"Than what were you thinking?! He's deadly! You know what I told you! You faced him, head on!" Sasuke shouted.

"Do you wanna know why we tried to kill him?! We did it for y-," Tomoyo was cut off.

"For me?! When did I ask for help?! When did I ever need it?!" Sasuke yelled louder.

"I wasn't finished! I wasn't done," I knew what Tomoyo hated most, being cut off, having her thoughts not be fully completed. "I did it so YOU would stop! Stop worrying about mom and me! So you could finally walk around, completely at peace! You could stop yelling at mom, telling her useless things, that got you nowhere!" She shouted back. I wish I could've seen it, darn kunai.

"What…" Sasuke asked her.

"So," her voice cracked, "You could be finished with everything! So there would be no more fighting! So I could live, without having only one parent! Did you think of me, dad? When you yelled at mom, did you ever stop to think that I could hear every freaking word you said?!" Tomoyo started cried.

"Than why did you drag Satsune into this?" My mom spoke up. I could only imagine how uncomfortable, Naruto-sensei felt. I lifted my palm.

"That's quite enough. I was happy to tag along with Tomoyo! I was happy to kill Itachi! Unlike some people I liked peace and quiet!" I tried to say, calmly. I felt all of the eyes focusing on me.

"But you could've died Satsune." Sasuke said worriedly.

"Who cares? If I died, I'd be happy to die fighting, right there with Tomoyo!" I sneered.

"Satsune…" I heard Tomoyo say. I imagined her eyes twinkling. I smiled.

"Than…What happened?" Naruto-Sensei, finally, spoke. We recounted the story, getting frequent questions, like: You know the Mangekyou Sharingan? And you know how to use the sand?. When we finally stopped speaking, there was utter silence.

"You seriously took down Itachi?" Sasuke asked, obviously jealous.

"True story." Tomoyo said.

"Not lying." I added.

"I can't believe it…that's…" Naruto-Sensei started.

"Amazing? That's amazing?" I asked.

"Yeah! I don't know about your parents, but I'm very proud of you two. Very proud." Naruto smiled, or, so I was told.

"Thank you sensei!" Tomoyo said happily.

Suddenly dad said, "Uh, Satsune, you can open your right eye."

"I can?! Awesome," I opened my right eye, feeling no pain. I could see my headband, strategically hanging on the night stand. I saw Tomoyo, with her mom sitting on her bed, dad, pacing. I saw Naruto sitting in a chair, and my dad sitting on my bed. "So…anymore questions?"

"What jutsu did you use?" Dad asked.

"Cursed sand, frozen shuriken, with an Aimi twist." I said.

"And Tomoyo?" He asked, looking at the bed next to me.

"Chidori, fire style, but just a little burst of fire." She replied. "Satsune was the one who started the fight."

"Nuh-uh! You were the one who called him Uncle Itachi!" I fired back.

"But he called your dad a freak!" Tomoyo argued.

"He called your dad weak!" I snapped.

"Oh my god! He called sensei a jerk!" We giggled.

"He did?!" Naruto stood up.

"Nope!" We said in unison, giggling. Naruto smirked and sat back down. Sakura giggled with us and soon, the room was in a fit of laughter. Tomoyo's ribs must've hurt, but she couldn't stop. She even screamed 'ow' a few times, but we couldn't stop laughing. The nurse walked in.

"What is this nonsense?! You are going to hurt yourselves! Stop this at once." She sternly said. "Its time for medicine." She pulled out a blue bottle. "From the Hokage. Drink up." I grabbed the small bottle in my left hand, the medicine tasted nasty. I heard Tomoyo cough.

"Ew!" I whispered to her. We both started suppressing our laughter. I bit my bottom lip.

"S-sorry, but that was gross! Whats in it?!" Tomoyo sputtered, I giggled.

"I don't know. If Lady Tsunade comes, you can ask her." She left.

"What was that?!" I asked, no one in particular. Tomoyo giggled. "Serious!" I tried again.

"Um, 'if lady Tsunade comes, we can ask her!' DUH!" Tomoyo giggled uncontrollably. I giggled with her.

"What is this nonsense?!" I mocked. We both giggled. I wiped two tears from my eyes and smiled.

"So…you seriously took down Itachi?" Sasuke asked for a third time.

"Yes, Uncle Sasuke, we did. Nothing special. He wasn't that hard." I said.

"How did you find the Akatsuki?" Dad asked.


	5. To laugh with you

**Aimi- Helloz! I'm here to tell you that I**

**Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Satsune, Tomoyo, and Sakura- Don't own any of us. Except for Satsune and Tomoyo**

**Aimi- Well, aren't you the smart group?**

"Eh?" I looked at Tomoyo, she nodded, "We can't tell you…" I said bluntly.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, we don't really want to be hunted down…" Tomoyo said.

"Why would you be hunted down?" Naruto asked.

"Cause if we told than ANBU would hunt them down and arrest them, and then Akatsuki would hunt us down…simple as that." I explained.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense." Dad muttered.

Days and night blurred together in our plain white hospital room. Tomoyo and I both spent our birthdays at the hospital, mine on July 16th, Tomoyo's on August 18th. Our other teammate, Akio, came and visited frequently. We counted on Akio to tell us about everything going on in the villages, he even went to the trouble of going to the sand village to tell me what was happening there. He knew my dad would, but I told Dad not to tell me anything. Akio was in need of something to do, besides video games and training.

There were days that meant a lot to us; me opening my left eye, Tomoyo sitting up. Eventually we were allowed to go outside. We had to have someone watching us while we went outside, though. While outside, there wasn't much we could do. So, we went for a small walk around Konoha. We ran into people from the academy. They asked questions about what happened. All of the younger kids looked at us, curiously.

"Gossip gets around this village, too fast," I giggled.

"Look, even the little babies stare at us!" Tomoyo smirked.

Naruto frequently brought us ramen to eat. Dad brought me my stuffed animals, one by one. Tomoyo was brought pictures. Then the news finally came to us.

"You're free to go home an the 14th of August." The nurse said. Three days and we were free girls. Tomoyo and I both smiled bigger than ever before.

The day we were discharged, we walked out of the hospital and looked at the world in front of us. Dad and I walked the Uchiha's to their house. We waved goodbye to them, and walked onto the path out of Konoha. I remembered back to when we had nearly died on this path. I stopped walking, and looked around.

"Are you coming?" Dad called to me.

"Yeah!" I called to him.

"Then hurry up!" He said back, and started walking away. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me, and smiled.

**So? You like? I need reviews people! Any day now!**

**This has been Aimi**

**Signing off ;D**


End file.
